Rainy Day
by darkangeltears06
Summary: Ed,Al,and Winry get lost on their way home in the middle of a storm and find someone they are bound to meet again.


**Hello all! Right now I am listening to Vienna Teng so I felt like writing about rain. I know I need to update my other stories, just right now I feel like doing something else...I get off task easily...Anyways, Hopefully its better than the other ones, thats what I'm aiming for at least.**

_A young Winry Rokabell screamed as a boom of thunder struck, shortly followed by lightning, illuminating the faces of her two friends who at the time were trying to calm her down. Winry kept thrashing with tears streaming down her face and her eyes closed tight. Al, at the time, was whispering calming words to her; Ed would squeeze her hand the slightest and agree with Al. She kept sobbing as more rain pounded down, adding to their already soaking wet stage._

_"Are...are we...almost h-home?" She managed to choke out between her sobs. Al nodded, looking over towards his brother with an uncertain smile, knowing they had no clue where they were. Puddles surrounded them, constantly being stepped on and splashishing onto whoever was next to them, coating the back of their leg with the watery mud mixture. Their shoes were filled with the soppy mess and made a squish sound for every step they took._

_"I'm cold..." Winry stated. Her teeth began to shiver as she wrapped her arms around her chest to keep warm. Ed took off his jacket and handed it to Winry, searching frantically for a way home. He dragged Al and Winry through every path that might lead back to their house. Doing this, he made them even more lost. Soon, all out of hope of ever getting home, the three of them sat on a bench in a town they had never seen before._

_Winry let out a sigh and started kicking the water in a puddle near her foot. The muddy mess splashed up into the air and landed on Ed's leg. Winry giggled along with Al as Ed too started kicking the water around. Soon the children were splashing at eachother and laughing until another crack of thunder roared and Winry screamed, hiding her head behind Ed's back._

_The kids continued just to sit there. Winry was still sobbing, Al just looking at his feet, and Ed stared up at the clouds in the sky. The sound of footsteps made the three heads perk up and look at the man that stood there before them. He looked about in his 20's, somewhat tall, with short black hair and glasses to compliment his face. In his hands he carried an umbrella, keeping him dry, quite the opposite of the three children in front of him. He flashed a huge grin at them while they just kept staring._

_"Are you kids alright?" He asked them. He bent down to look in their faces and put the umbrella over their heads._

_"We...We're lost..." Winry replied. Ed and Al nodded in agreement._

_"So where do you live?" the man asked in a kind voice._

_"We're not allowed to talk to strangers," Winry stated, turning her face away from the man. All he did was laugh and pat Winry on the head._

_"Its okay, you can trust me," he said," Now would you like to answer my question?"_

_Winry giggled and told Ed and Al's adress, which she knew better than her own. The man stood up and motioned for the kids to do the same. Eagerly, they did so and started following the man who would bring them back home. More lightning flashed in the sky and the rain started pounding down harder than before. Luckily, the man's umbrella was big enough for the four of them to all fit under so none of them would get wet._

_During the long walk home, the friendly guy(as the three took to calling him) would tell jokes, make funny faces and race them to the nearest tree. The kids would laugh and beg for another joke or race. The man would grin again and tell another joke._

_Soon, after about a half an hour of walking, Al spotted a light shining down from a house near by._

_"There it is!" he screamed,"theres Mom!" _

_"Thank you very much mister!" Winry squeled, excited to now be back home._

_"No problem! Just glad we found our way back!" The man said, smiling again. _

_"Whats your name?" Ed asked, curious about the answer._

_The man laughed. "My name is Maes Hueghes, now may I know your names?"_

_"I'm Winry!" she said smiling," And thats Ed and Al!"_

_"Ed, Al, and Winry...glad to have met you. Now hurry back home before your mother gets anymore scared!" The children nodded, waved goodbye and ran of towards the house as it finally stopped raining._

**There ya go! I got really mad while writing this because my computer froze and I forgot to save half of it! Well I hoped you liked it and thanks for reading!**


End file.
